Forum:2015-05-22 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make light work. ---- Early and uncolored on LiveJournal. (Link above.) Argadi (talk) 01:00, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Blind Eos Station suggests at least two colour schemes, I wonder which one Professor Cheyenne will use? I'm betting on pink and saffron. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:04, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :What are you talking about? Googling "blind eos" mainly returns a commercial-grade light management system: http://www.faberblinds.co.uk/product/internal-roller-shades. ⚙Zarchne (talk) 18:05, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::From a fan on Live Journal, EOS is the Geek Godess of the Dawn. It's the eastern gate to the city. The station is underground - therefore, blind. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:15, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :I mean, it seems you were right, but how did you know? ⚙Zarchne (talk) 18:08, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I cut my teeth on Bullfinch's Mythology and then I graduated to more adult versions of the Greek and Roman myths as I got older. Cheyenne did not do what I was expecting him to, but he came close. Given that this is gate is called Blind Eos he could have just as easily depicted it during the so-called blue hour which happens an hour before sunrise and the hour after sunset each day. He did not do as much with the lamps as I was expecting him to, but I suppose he has other paying work and dolling them up would have demanded a good deal more work. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 18:52, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Is Beastie-Core still in Agatha's possession, or are the Corbs taking it back to St. Spzac to lock it up again? Also, could that rather large man be Tweedle departing too? I guess we'll know for sure once it gets a Cheyenne pass and it does or doesn't have maroon hair. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:10, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Its in color allready, and yes it is Tweedle.Agathahetrodyne (talk) 16:41, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Bet it stays with Agatha. For story value. ⚙Zarchne (talk) 18:05, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Ooh, ooh! Moulin Rouge or Le Louvre, where to go to first? --Gsulli7369 (talk) 13:10, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :Assuming you are a heterosexual male, Moulin Rouge is the place to start. That's the bar where the Can-Can was invented. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:50, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Bar! Please, this is Paris! It's a cabaret. But you're right of course. The Red Mill is the place to start. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 14:10, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, I probably should have written wine shop or strip club instead of bar. :P -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:14, May 25, 2015 (UTC) I have been thinking about the Paris of the Girl Genius universe (GGU); I noticed that one well-known Parisian landmark from our version of the city is missing from the story so far, the Eiffel Tower. I have to wonder if GGU Paris even has an Eiffel Tower. A structure a mere 324 meters high wouldn't be very impressive to anyone used to the work of Sparks… unless of course, it transforms into a giant clank or something. I also wonder about the identity of the man Tweedle is talking to on Friday's page. I am tentatively identifying him as Tybalt, although I know that some people will disagree. Hopefully, his identity will be definitely revealed soon; I will make corrections if and when needed, cheerfully admitting I crawled out on a limb and broke it off with me on it. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:11, May 24, 2015 (UTC) : In our universe, the Eiffel Tower was finished in 1889. If the GG universe is ''roughly ''paralleling ours, the year should be in the early 1890's, using Klaus Barry's headstone as a reference. So I suspect the Eiffel Tower is present and somehow Spark enhanced. AndyAB99 (talk) 16:56, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::The top of the Eiffel Tower would be the perfect headquarters for the Master of Paris, yes? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:14, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :: I think we are in agreement, AndyAB99. I went through the same date calculation you detailed, so I figured the time is right for the Tower to exist in the GGU, given that they are parallel in this regard. And I doubt Phil would leave out such as iconic landmark of Pais as the Eiffel Tower, but I do think he and Kaja have some special plans for it. Perhaps it will turn out to be headquarters for the Master of Paris, as you suggest, Billy. The Master apparently does like to keep an eye on things, and the tallest building in Paris, if it is that in the GGU, would be perfect for that. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:17, May 25, 2015 (UTC)